


Your Eyes, the Stars

by PretendThisIsSomethingClever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, AsaNoya - Freeform, Eyes, Feels, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Moving, Stars, Volleyball, kurohina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretendThisIsSomethingClever/pseuds/PretendThisIsSomethingClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has been in love with Hinata Shouyou for a while. He didn't choose to be in love, but the ray of sunshine stole his heart nonetheless. When he is forced to move to Fukushima, he hopes his feelings will disappear, but instead, they grow. With every visit Hinata pays him, his feelings grow stronger and stronger until he can't take it anymore, but Hinata stops visiting. Hinata stops talking, and Kageyama is lost, hurt, and confused, left to himself to heal his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here so I hope you like it? Sorry if it's short (or too long...)

“Hey, Mister, think you could tell me about those stars?” The orange-haired man seemed to glow in the moonlight. He seemed to shine brighter than the sun, blinding all those who dared to look directly at him.  
Not that the other minded.  
“Why?”  
“You seem like the type to know about stars.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Your eyes,” the sun man murmured, a sad smile playing on his face.

“My eyes.” Kageyama Tobio was unimpressed. The sound of small conversation echoed throughout the large gym, distracting the team from their practice.  
Hinata Shouyou was pleased. “Yeah! They look like the stars!” He grabbed both sides of Kageyama’s face, pulling the tall boy down to his height. “They’re all deep and blue and stuff!”  
Kageyama smacked Hinata’s hands away, standing upright and irritated. “Dumbass,” he scolded, debating on whether or not to hit Hinata again. “You don’t just grab people like that.” He decided not to. He turned just as he heard Hinata huff in indignation, followed by a mutter. Kageyama ignored it, even though the sunshine boy most likely said something insulting.  
“Is something wrong with Kageyama today?” Sugawara whispered to the captain standing next to him.  
Sawamura shook his head. “I don’t think it’s anything serious. He isn’t messing up his tosses, so there’s no reason for us to get involved.”  
“Are you sure? He normally would have tried hit Hinata just then…”  
“Suga, I’m sure it’s nothing. Everyone would be able to tell if it was serious.” Sugawara found comfort in Sawamura’s strong, intimidating eyes and voice, nodding and believing every word he said.  
Hinata looked at Kageyama’s back with an odd gaze. There was a question trying to form in his mind, but he had no idea how to word it out loud. Kageyama felt Hinata’s gaze on him, but didn’t turn around. He only gripped the volleyball tighter and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.  
The two shared few words after that, but only the occasional “nice serve” or “one touch” or “a little higher” were said. It was because of that that the third years knew something was wrong. As much as they pestered him, Kageyama would only answer with an “I’m fine” or “I’ll be better tomorrow.”

Kageyama wasn’t better the next day. He was worse. The rest of the team took notice, and it ended up at the point where Sugawara had to take over during the practice match, leaving Kageyama to the bench. What concerned Hinata was that Kageyama didn’t mind: he wasn’t excessively angry or displeased. He was simply quiet, staring at the ground in deep thought.  
“Duck!” Sawamura yelled, but Hinata reacted too late and was struck with a ball square to the face. After making sure he was okay, Sawamura decided it was a nice time to end practice, considering they were out of time anyway. Although most of the team objected, Sawamura stood his ground, sending them all home.  
Kageyama was at the back of the group, causing Hinata to slow his pace in order to walk with him. They walked in silence, Hinata’s bike making the only noise heard by them. Before they parted ways, Hinata spoke up. “Kageyama,” he started. He spoke softly yet strongly, uncertain, yet determined. “You can talk to us, you know. We’re not just ‘someone you play volleyball with.’ We’re your friends.”  
The polar opposites stared at each other, in a silent, stressed staring contest. Hinata then nodded, turned away, and muttered a goodbye before hopping on his bike and continuing on his way home.  
Kageyama took a sharp breath in, knowing that the chance to talk had already turned a corner and left him standing alone. He fumbled with his phone, pulling it out of his pocket, messily pressing buttons and almost sending it to the wrong person. He paused, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Finally, deleted the message, instead deciding to call his teammate.  
It rang for a while. Kageyama was tempted to hang up, hurry back home, pretend nothing was wrong, and to ignore the approaching problem.  
Then Hinata picked up. “Kageyama?” he asked, surprised. “Why’re you calling?”  
“I… I want—I need to—“  
“I’ll be there soon. You’re still standing there, aren’t you?” Hinata’s voice came in fuzzy, but Kageyama could still hear the blind worry in his voice.  
Kageyama swallowed and nodded, muttering a “yeah,” even though Hinata had already hung up.

Hinata jumped on his bike, phone in hand. His mind was elsewhere, making it difficult to ride. He almost crashed a few times, but all he thought was, It's worth it. Kageyama needs you.  
When he reached the tall setter, Kageyama was sitting on a nearby bench, his leg bouncing, staring at his lap, hands lazily tied together, fingers moving up and down, back and forth. He glanced up upon hearing Hinata’s ragged breath, which cut into the stillness of the warm night air.  
“You need to talk, right?” Hinata asked, sliding off of his bike and walking it over to the bench. He stopped in front of Kageyama, who nodded in a jerking motion. Hinata rested his bike against the end of the bench, then sat next to Kageyama, staring out in front of him. Neither of them spoke. “Should I ask you first? Or do you just want to talk?”  
“Ask.” Kageyama’s voice sounded odd and foreign to him, soft and shaky.  
Hinata waited for a few moments before talking. When he did, he didn’t beat around the bush. “Are you okay?”  
“No.” His voice was coming out as no more than a wisp of breath, barely audible, even though Kageyama had intended to sound strong  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“No.”  
“Can you tell me what the problem is?”  
Hinata was taking this calmly, which was peculiar for him but kageyama was grateful. He took a deep breath and spilled everything. Everything about how he didn’t want the year to end, about how he loved Karasuno, and about how, at the end of the year, he’d be moving and forced to start a new life in a different prefecture.  
They said nothing for a while. “You know, Kageyama,” Hinata started, his voice flat and unreadable. “Your eyes really do remind me of the stars.” Kageyama looked at Hinata weirdly, but the boy looked ahead at the sky. “Is that too weird?” He asked slowly. “Is it too… gay?” This second question was softer, practically a breath of air, barely audible. Kageyama noticed Hinata’s hand clench on his lap, gripping the fabric of his pants.  
He couldn’t answer. He wanted so desperately to tell Hinata that no, it wasn’t weird, and that no, it wasn’t gay, and that, yes, it was perfectly okay to say that. He couldn’t though. All he could manage was a weak “Nah.”  
The two fell into silence again, Hinata breaking it yet again. “So you really are going to move?” Kageyama nodded. “Where?”  
“Fukushima.”  
“That’s not too far away. I can take the bullet train, right?”  
“I guess you could. Why would you want to?”  
“To visit you, Bakageyama.” Hinata thought nothing of it, but Kageyama thought everything of it. His cheeks flushed, and he wished he could blame it on the cold. When did Hinata get so cool?  
Hinata looked at him. “Do you not want me to visit you?”  
“You can if you want, but—“  
“Then I will.” Hinata looked away again, and, through the darkness, Kageyama saw the faintest pink hue dusting Hinata’s cheeks.  
“Thanks,” Kageyama murmured, looking at his lap. His leg stopped bouncing, and, for once in this miserable past week, he felt happy; content. Like his life was finally going the way he wanted it to. Hinata looked at him, then grinned.  
“We’re friends, right? It’s what a friend would do!”  
Kageyama loved Hinata's smile. He loved it so much that he wanted to kiss it, but, he couldn’t, because he wouldn’t be able to look at that smile.  
He nodded and swallowed, and his leg began bouncing again. “Yeah.”Hinata stood.  
“It’s getting pretty late--Natsu’s probably worried about me. I should get going.” Hinata picked his bike up, then looked over at Kageyama. “Your house is still a little ways away, isn’t it? Do you want to just stay at mine?”  
Kageyama’s mind rushed to find a way to decline. Fortunately for him, there was one right at the top of his mind. “Can’t.” He shook his head. “My parents’ll get worried.”  
Hinata stared at him, as if he knew Kageyama was lying, as if he knew how deeply Kageyama felt for him, as if he knew Kageyama wanted so desperately to say yes and stay at his home forever. Hinata said none of that. He only shrugged, saying, “Well, you should hurry home, then.” Kageyama nodded, standing. Hinata turned, heading back around the corner. Kageyama went his separate direction, as well, only to be stopped by Hinata. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Hinata proclaimed, another grin on his face.  
Kageyama blinked, and he couldn’t help but smile a little. “You too,” he called back, but Hinata had already turned the corner.

By lunch the next day, Kageyama was convinced to tell the other club members about the move. It wasn’t so much convinced as it was forced, but he didn’t mind. Hinata would help him out if he started drowning, so he wasn’t too scared.  
By practice that same day, he was scared. He backed out at the last minute, right after Hinata announced that Kageyama had something to say. Instead, he looked at Hinata weirdly, called him “dumbass,” and hit him on the back of the head.  
Practice went about as usual, if Hinata sending confused, concerned glances toward Kageyama were usual. The third years noticed, and Sugawara pulled the two to the side, asking them about it. Hinata looked at Kageyama expectantly, but Kageyama couldn’t say it. He was scared stiff. Hinata seemed to notice this, and, looking at Kageyama for permission first, stated, “Kageyama’s moving.”  
Sugawara blinked. “Moving? Where?”  
“Fukushima,” Kageyama muttered, cutting Hinata off. He looked away at the floor, avoiding eye contact with either of them.  
“When?”  
“The end of the year,” Hinata answered, sensing Kageyama’s reluctance to speak.  
Sugawara looked at Kageyama, sympathy showing in his large, brown eyes. “You can still play until the end of this year, right?” Kageyama nodded. “And you’ll play in Fukushima, right?” Kageyama nodded hesitantly. “Then we’ll run into you at tournaments! It won’t be that bad, will it?” Kageyama nodded.  
“I guess not…” He muttered, and Sugawara put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up.  
“Cheer up! You can still play volleyball. Don’t be so mopey.” The third year grinned, and Hinata smiled up at Kageyama too. Kageyama nodded, smiling a little. “Now, you two get out there and play while you still can!” With that, Sugawara turned the two around, patted their shoulders, and pushed them out onto the court, and they joined in the warm up. Sugawara was about to follow when Sawamura tapped him on the shoulder.  
“What’s the problem?” He asked.  
“Kageyama’s moving to Fukushima at the end of this year,” Sugawara answered, studying the other setter.  
“Really? Why?” Sawamura asked, looking at Sugawara with confused interest.  
“He didn’t say,” Sugawara murmured. “But it’s probably something to do with his parents. Business reasons, I’m guessing.”

The end of the year came faster than Kageyama had wanted. It started out like a normal day, but, at the end, Hinata refused to leave his side. Practice ended early (only when Ukai heard the news), and the third years forced the team to Sakanoshita Store, getting meat buns for them all. Hinata didn’t have much of an appetite, but he ate either way, joining the ruckus, because, after all, Kageyama wasn’t the only one leaving.  
Everyone exchanged addresses and made promises to message each other every day. Kageyama knew those were false promises, false words, and false thoughts. He knew Tsukishima was the only truthful one, laughing when told to celebrate. Kageyama mentally thanked him for that, knowing he would never actually tell Tsukishima he was grateful.  
At around seven, Kageyama claimed his mom had messaged him, saying that he needed to be home. The team believed him, but he felt as if Hinata didn’t. Really, he knew Hinata didn’t believe him. Hinata knew him like the back of his hand, so why would he? Fortunately, Hinata said nothing, only murmuring in agreement and saying he should head home as well.  
The two plodded in the direction they normally went, slowing when realizing they were nearing the corner where they split. Hinata stopped completely, holding the strap of his bag and looking absentmindedly at the ground. Kageyama stopped, too, looking over his shoulder at Hinata.  
“It’s not fair…” Hinata murmured, his hand gripping the strap tighter, fingers turning white. Kageyama said nothing, but looked on with interest. “Why do you have to move?” he asked, looking up at Kageyama.  
“My dad has business in Fukushima.” Kageyama’s answer was plain and bland. He wasn’t in the mood for this. He wasn’t in the mood for anything. He just wanted to stay and play volleyball with Hinata.  
“But why do you need to move? Can’t you and your mom stay here until you finish school?” Hinata was stumbling to find a reason for him to stay, a fault in his move, a solution to this life-changing problem.  
Kageyama shook his head. “It’s a permanent move, from what I know. Delaying the move would just be more work.”  
“Why aren’t you trying?” Hinata cried, small tears forming in his amber eyes. “It seems like you want to move! Did I get you all wrong? Do you want to move?” Kageyama was speechless. Hinata sniffled, and there was a new kind of fire in his eyes. A burnt out flame, an ember about to die out. It saddened Kageyama. Hinata wasn’t supposed to be like this: crying, sad, and surrendering. “Well, do you?” His voice cracked, and he wiped his eyes on the edge of his sleeve.  
Kageyama stared in shock at Hinata, eyes wide. He closed them, shaking his head. “No, I don’t.” He looked at Hinata, a kind of depressed solemnity showing in them. “But I don’t have a choice. I’m just a kid, Hinata. You are, too. We can’t do anything.”  
That caught Hinata off guard. He gasped a little, then looked away, hands clenched into fists, nails digging red half-moons into his palms. “So you’re just giving up?” he whispered after a moment of silence.  
The air of this night was cold, unlike the night when the news had first arrived. It wasn’t cold enough to see their breath, but the air was picking at both of their cheeks, making them blush to stay warm.  
“I have to,” Kageyama answered.  
The two stood in silence, eyeing the ground with caution, glancing up only to immediately look back down.  
“When are you moving?” Hinata asked.  
“What?”  
“When’s the day you move into the new house?”  
“A few days from now… why?”  
“Tell me when you do. I’ll visit you.”  
Kageyama blinked, and, for once, it wasn’t the cold making his cheeks red. He nodded, and Hinata smiled a little. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then?”  
“Yeah,” Kageyama stated. The two parted ways, both antsy, yet sad.

Hinata kept to his word. Kageyama emailed him five days after that, saying that they finished transporting boxes and were mostly unpacked. Hinata bought a train ticket the next day, calling Kageyama upon reaching the station in Fukushima.  
“Hinata?” Kageyama asked. “Why’re you calling?”  
“I’m in Fukushima,” Hinata started, “and I don’t have my bike and I don’t know where you live, and I only have enough money for a bottle of water and a ticket back.”  
“What? Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama scolded, and he wanted to hit the orange-haired idiot. “Tell me these things beforehand!” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re at the Fukushima Station, right?”  
A pause. “Yeah,” Hinata answered after looking around.  
“My house isn’t too far away from there. Just stay there, and I’ll meet you. Alright?”  
Hinata nodded. “Alright!”  
“Just—stay in front of the station. And try not to get kidnapped.”  
“Wait, you can get—“ the call ended, and Hinata swallowed, suddenly scared. He looked around, then sat on a nearby bench, stiff and alert. He was looking around, not quite sure which direction Kageyama would come from.  
Kageyama came from the right, around eight minutes later. He was panting and his face was red, telling Hinata that he had ran. Hinata jumped up to meet him, Kageyama running over to where he was sitting.  
“You really weren’t kidding,” he panted.  
“Why would I?” Hinata asked, smiling a little. Kageyama smiled, too.  
“You were always a bad liar, anyway.”  
During the past five days, the two had grown close. Even though they could only talk through tiny black text on tiny phones, they had managed to make it fun. Playing twenty questions with each other, truth or dare, or just messing with Snapchat (Hinata will always remember the one Kageyama sent him when he tried to cook in the new kitchen).  
Kageyama had only grown more and more affectionate for the boy, smiling at every text he received or laughing at every blurry picture he was sent.  
Hinata had developed feelings for the other, as well, but he saw Kageyama as merely a friend, whereas Kageyama wanted to be so much more, not that he’d admit it.  
“I am not,” Hinata huffed in response to his insult, crossing his arms. “I’m decent, at least.”  
“No, you’re terrible.” Kageyama’s face had cooled and his breath returned to normal. His eyes were shining, obviously glad to see a familiar face. “Ready to see the mess I call a home?”  
“I doubt it’s any messier than Natsu’s room,” Hinata snorted.  
“We’ll see.” The two started walking, and Kageyama looked over Hinata’s outfit. It was practically the first time he had seen Hinata outside of school, so he wanted to see what Hinata was like. His clothing style wasn’t all too bad, unlike Kageyama predicted. He figured Hinata would wear bright, clashing colors and bright white volleyball shoes. He was wrong. Hinata had on plaid shorts with an olive green hoodie and headphones around his neck. His shoes were normal, too.  
“What?” Hinata asked, eyeing Kageyama. “You wanna go?”  
Kageyama gave him a weird look. “We’re in the middle of the sidewalk, and you want to fight?”  
Hinata tensed, eyes narrowed, before looking away shyly, shoving his hands in his pockets, mumbling an apology and a terrible explanation.  
Kageyama wanted to laugh, but he decided against it, smiling instead. They stopped in a few shops on the way home, Hinata demanding some form of food as a reward for visiting even though Kageyama was pretty much broke. But, he could pay for a few meat buns. He knew he was going to regret it later, but for now, it was okay.  
“I’m guessing there’s no new news with Karasuno?” Kageyama asked, trying to make conversation. They were nearing his house.  
“It’s only been five days, Bakageyama. There wouldn’t be anything new.” Hinata answered, but he paused, thinking. “Kenma’s been talking to me more, though.”  
“That’s… Nekoma’s setter, right?”  
Hinata nodded. “Yeah. He’s been asking me a lot of questions, but he won’t tell me why.”  
“Maybe he’s trying to figure you out more? Get the upper hand in volleyball?”  
“No, I don’t think so… they’ve been more personal questions, like my favorite color and how many siblings I have.”  
“And he didn’t tell you why?”  
Hinata shook his head, and the two fell into silence, just as they reached Kageyama’s house. It was a small house, only big enough for three people. Kageyama was right: his house was messier than Natsu’s room. Not that Hinata cared, but he was surprised. Natsu’s room was very messy.  
“You could ask him, you know. Force him to tell you,” Kageyama stated, removing his shoes.  
“How?” Hinata asked, mimicking the action. “It’s not nice to force people to do something, anyway.”  
“Like, say you won’t play volleyball with him anymore.”  
“He doesn’t even like volleyball that much.”  
“Well, just beg, then.”  
“What? I’m not begging!”  
“Just ask him, dumbass! Have you even asked him about it?”  
“No…”  
“Dumbass! Dumbass Hinata!”  
Hinata grumbled, but pulled out his phone and texted Kenma, his head hurting from where Kageyama’s hand connected with his skull. Neither of them were expecting an immediate response, and they didn’t get one.  
The two were settled into the makeshift couch and were watching a movie when Hinata’s phone buzzed, alerting them both to the message. Hinata grabbed his phone, unlocking it and quickly reading the message.  
“It’s Kenma, isn’t it…?” Kageyama asked uncertainly, attempting to look over the spiker’s shoulder at the small screen.  
“Yeah, but it’s…only one word….” Hinata squinted at the screen. “All he said was ‘can’t.’”  
“What type of response is that?! Ask him why he can’t tell you!”  
“I will, so calm down, Bakageyama!”  
Kageyama clicked his tongue, crossing his arms, obviously displeased. Hinata huffed and texted Kenma back quickly, returning to the movie. “He probably won’t reply for a while,” Hinata stated upon seeing Kageyama’s confused look.  
“Why? He already replied to you; it’d make sense for him to reply quickly.”  
“Kenma’s weird. He really thinks about his responses.”  
Kageyama didn’t seem to like that answer, but sighed and relented nonetheless. The movie was one Kageyama had seen a few times before: Pacific Rim. He was honestly bored of it and had started mentally pointing out all of the movie’s faults, when Hinata’s phone vibrated, causing Hinata to jump. He groped for his phone, eyes locked on the small television, before looking away and glancing at his cell.  
“What did he say?” Kageyama asked, looking over at Hinata through the corners of his eyes.  
“Ah… ‘It would make him mad.’”  
“What does that mean?” Kageyama’s head turned fully, and he stole Hinata’s phone, looking at their past conversations. Hinata grabbed his phone, glaring at Kageyama.  
“Don’t just take my phone, Bakageyama. I’ll just ask him about it.” Hinata had no idea why Kageyama was acting so weird. He replied to Kenma, asking him who “him” was, before putting his phone down on the opposite side of Kageyama. He sighed, going back to the movie. Kageyama wanted to say something, but held his tongue, looking at the TV.

Hinata had to leave at around five. Kageyama walked him to the station and paid for his ticket back home, not looking directly at Hinata.  
“I’ll tell you when Kenma gets back, alright?” Hinata stated, smiling. Kageyama nodded. “I won’t be able to visit for a while. I used up basically all of my allowance and mom doesn’t want to waste money. Sorry.” He smiled apologetically.  
“Oh, it’s fine… once we finish unpacking, I could visit you, if you want…” Kageyama had no idea why he said that. I just want Hinata to stop looking sad, he thought. He blushed slightly, looking away quickly, hoping Hinata didn’t see the redness of his cheeks.  
“Huh? Oh, that’d be fun!” Hinata grinned. “You should visit sometime! Natsu’s been wanting to meet you.”  
Hinata’s train arrived, and Hinata gasped. “Ah, I need to get going. Talk to you later, Kageyama!” Hinata was about run to the train when Kageyama called after him.  
“It’s Tobio!”  
Hinata stopped mid-step, surprised. He grinned. “Then call me Shouyou!”

“So, Kenma got back to me,” Hinata stated. The two were video chatting, and Kageyama was happy he moved to Fukushima for once. Hinata seemed like he was about to disintegrate. Apparently, the last few days had been deathly hot in Hinata’s area, and Kageyama could tell he wasn’t lying. Hinata was wearing a light tank top and shorts with two fans blowing directly on him. He had his bangs tied up and a Popsicle in his mouth, sweating as if he had just ran five miles in thirty-five degree weather.  
“What’d he say?” Sure, it was hot on Kageyama’s end as well. Luckily for him, his new house had air conditioning, so he was fairly cool. If he went outside, he’d start sweating in an instant, though. He swore he wouldn’t go outside that day.  
“He said he couldn’t say, again.”  
Kageyama sighed, leaning back in his chair. He had finished unpacking, so his room was clean except for a mess of clothes in the corner and a stack of folded boxes by his door.  
“However,” Hinata started, pulling his phone out. Kageyama sat back up, looking at the sweating boy with interest. “He invited me over for a weekend trip to Tokyo. Said that he would have an extra room since his parents were gone.”  
“Did you accept?”  
Hinata nodded. “Yeah. He also said that he would show me around, as long as I was okay with Tetsurou coming along. Apparently Tetsurou checks on Kenma every day since his parents are gone.”  
“Is he really that trustworthy?” Kageyama asked, picturing said Nekoma player.  
Hinata shrugged. “Who knows? But I’m going, so I won’t be able to talk this weekend.”  
Kageyama groaned, causing Hinata to laugh. “Sorry, Tobio. It’s hard to turn this down.”  
“I know, but I still haven’t had any success in meeting new people…” He mumbled, looking down.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it!” Hinata grinned. “The school year hasn’t started yet, so there’s no pressure. It’s normal for people to not have any friends when they first move. Just join the volleyball team and try not to scare too many people, alright?”  
Kageyama couldn’t help but smile a little. “Alright, Shouyou.” It hadn’t been that long since Kageyama had moved--it was just reaching the last two weeks of summer vacation--but it already felt like it had been years. The two had grown closer than they ever could have if Kageyama had stayed, and Kageyama’s feelings had only grown stronger, but he wasn’t sure anymore. He tried not to think about them.  
There was a faint calling of Hinata’s name, and he looked to the door. “Ah, sorry, Tobio. Natsu’s calling me. I’ll text you before I leave, don’t worry.” He gave Kageyama one last smile before ending the call, Kageyama’s screen going black.  
He laid back into his chair, looking at the ceiling. Currently, he was fine like this. Talking to Hinata every day, smiling with him, and laughing at him seemed to be enough for Kageyama, but he missed playing volleyball with him, casually brushing their arms together, those times when their hands accidentally touched when passing things back and forth…  
Kageyama missed all of those, and so much more. He knew it was more than friendship he wanted, but all he really wanted was to keep a healthy relationship like this with Hinata. He knew he couldn’t, though. One day, he’d mess it up, and Hinata would stop talking to him. He just hoped that day was far away.  
Fortunately, it was.  
Unfortunately, someone else messed it up for him.


	2. Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tries to fix things, only to ultimately make things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this one's so short I'm sorry   
> I'll try to make the next chapter longer   
> And I'll try to update sooner sorryyyy

As Kageyama had suspected, Hinata started visiting less and less. He understood, of course, what with school and volleyball. However, Kageyama was concerned when Hinata stopped texting him. He could understand Hinata not being able to take the train over or Hinata not being able to Skype, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around why Hinata couldn’t text him.   
Kageyama decided to pay Hinata a visit. Sending him a simple text explaining when he would be over, Kageyama pulled the covers of his bed over his head, only to poke his head out and stare at his phone laying on his desk. All he wanted was to hear his phone buzz. That’s all he wanted. It never vibrated, though. All night, it was silent, and all day, it was silent. In the evening, when Kageyama’s leg was bouncing and his palms were sweating, his phone did not bring that comforting vibrate to him. When he was standing outside the Karasuno gym, his phone still did not vibrate.   
He slowly opened the door, peeking inside, suddenly wishing he hadn’t come. They seemed to be playing a practice match with Nekoma, and Hinata was jumping and eagerly talking to Nekoma’s number one, Kuroo Tetsurou.   
The door closed harder than he meant it to. Kageyama didn’t know why he felt so betrayed, but seeing Hinata talking to Tetsurou instead of him made him mad. Kageyama had almost reached the school’s gates and he heard someone.   
“Tobio?” It was Hinata’s voice. It had to be Hinata’s voice. “Tobio, that’s you right? Why’re you here?”   
“You stopped replying,” Kageyama mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
“Practice started going longer and homework’s been killing me.” Hinata approached Kageyama and laid his forehead on Kageyama’s back. “I’m sorry.”   
Kageyama had to forgive him. He had to forgive Hinata, but he couldn’t. “Since when were you so close with Tetsurou?” He didn’t mean to ask that.   
“What? It’s just a practice game, Tobio. Really. It’s just small talk.”   
“You seemed pretty damn happy for small talk.”   
“What’s gotten into you?” Hinata’s head left Kageyama’s back, and he soon saw Hinata’s face peering up at him. “Has the heat gone to your head?” The heat left Fukushima weeks ago, and Kageyama was surprised it was still hot in Miyagi.  
“It’s fine. I’m leaving.” Kageyama stepped to the side of Hinata, but Hinata jumped in front of him.   
“You’re not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. Besides, are there any more trains?”   
“The last train leaves at 10:55. I have a while until then.”  
“Tobio, just tell me what’s wrong!”   
“No way, dumbass!” Kageyama glared down at Hinata. “I’m leaving!” Kageyama pushed Hinata out of the way and stormed off campus.   
“Don’t run away, Bakageyama!” Hinata yelled after him. “You’re going to tell me what’s wrong!”   
Kageyama hunched his shoulders in silent response. He pulled his phone out, staring at Hinata’s name in his contacts list. He reached the train station before he decided what to do. Sitting on the train, he sent a single message to Hinata:   
You want to know what’s wrong? I like you. A lot. I’m not going to talk to you until I’m over you. So, bye. 

It was official. Kageyama Tobio hated himself. He hated the constant vibrating of his phone, he hated the worried words of his parents, and he hated volleyball.   
Kageyama Tobio hated life itself.   
It had been three weeks after he sent that message, and he never once regretted sending it. Every once in a while, he would blankly check the constant texts from Hinata, only to feel his heart clench, causing him to throw his phone at the opposite wall. It finally broke one day, and he insisted on not getting a new phone.   
He regretted that decision when Hinata randomly showed up at his door with a box of curry and a bag full of movies.   
Kageyama almost closed the door in Hinata’s face, but Hinata was inside before he had the chance. Slipping his shoes off, Hinata explained why he was there.   
“I couldn’t just leave you alone after you sent that—“ Hinata sat, struggling to get his sock off— “and I couldn’t get a hold of you, and then a few days ago, it said your number didn’t exist.” Hinata pulled his socks off and stood. “So I’m staying here until we finish all of these movies or you tell me why you won’t talk to me anymore.”   
“You dumbass,” Kageyama whispered. He knew he looked like personified shit, with huge bags under his eyes, a pale face, and glassy eyes. He knew his voice was raspy too, and it hurt when he spoke, but he had to. “Don’t just force yourself into people’s homes. Don’t just expect people to watch five billion rom-coms with you. Don’t just think a box of curry is going to make me okay. Don’t just control people, dumbass!”   
“Tobio, what?” Hinata was scared, and Kageyama didn’t care.   
“I’m fucking in love with you, and I don’t want to be! And just when I think I’m over you, you burst down my door and try to make me okay!” Hinata opened his mouth, but one glare from Kageyama closed it. “Get out, Shouyou. I’ll call you when I want to see you. Put your god damn socks and your god damn shoes back on and get out. You have twenty minutes until the next train, so I suggest you find something to do.” He pushed Hinata out of the entry hall and outside, shoving his shoes and socks into his chest. The curry dropped on the cement, but neither of them cared. “Don’t you dare try to come back here, Hinata Shouyou.”   
Kageyama slammed the door, and it took Hinata a few seconds to realize what had happened. He started tearing up, and he wished he could knock and yell that he loved Kageyama back, but he couldn’t. He stared at the curry on the ground and knelt down, doing his best to clean it up. His hands were covered in curry after, but he didn’t care. He wiped his hands on his shirt, the yellow standing out on his black shirt like a yellow flower in a field of black. He packed the messy box away in his backpack, sitting on the floor to put his socks and shoes back on.   
Hinata wished he could say he didn’t look back, but that would be a lie. He glanced back at the house known as home to his ex-friend so many times, sniffling and crying, his face a mess of tears and his shirt a mess of curry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there's anything I should change! Thank you for reading!


End file.
